


make you mine

by awespiring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Plane rides, post ffh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespiring/pseuds/awespiring
Summary: Plane rides home aren't suppose to be this enjoyable, but for Peter and MJ, it's the best one yet.





	make you mine

> Before the incident in London and having to save the world, again—an eight-hour flight back to Queens sounded horrible. Brad would have somehow managed to squeeze his way between him and MJ again and Peter would be stuck sitting next to Mr. Harrington and have to listen to his never-ending storytelling about his wife and how much she literally despised him. It was sad, but Peter didn’t want to suffer through those stories a _second_ time.
> 
> But, things were different now. Like, _entirely_. Because right now, waiting in the airport to board their flight, MJ was leaned up against him in one of those double seating chairs, legs curled under herself and Peter had an arm wrapped around her middle in case she decided to fall forward—but also because he could do that now when he felt like it.
> 
> Neither he or MJ had definitively stated that they were a _thing_ or together, they both just assumed so considering MJ knew everything Peter was trying to keep a secret and had no problem letting her in on that life now. Even though she had known for a long time, an _incredibly_ long time.
> 
> The best thing that came out of this for Peter, besides MJ, was the fact that Brad was constantly looking at both of them. Brad deserved it though, at least that’s what MJ told him. Single-handedly trying to ruin his life when Peter wasn’t able to defend himself? _Not_ cool.
> 
> Also note-able, MJ snores when she sleeps and Peter loves that. And it’s not the loud, obnoxious—oh my god, can you please stop, kind of snoring. It’s cute and something Peter could probably tease her about later.
> 
> When they finally board their flight home, MJ has her hoodie up, holding her bag close to her chest, and is well-rested—thanks to Peter. Even with superpowers, his shoulder had to be killing him from how long MJ had been napping against him. He didn’t complain though or show any sign of discomfort. Secretly, Peter could probably spend the rest of his life like that and wouldn’t care. He’s been trying so hard to get to this point with MJ that he’s just happy she likes him back.
> 
> Peter immediately takes the seat next to MJ on the plane, mostly out of fear that some force of _whatever_ was going to pull them apart again. Peter holds his hand out to MJ and she hands him her bag, which he promptly shoves in the overhead storage area. Peter keeps his bag with him, mostly out of habit and in case someone decided to go snooping— _cough_ , Brad.
> 
> He didn’t trust his suit being in his suitcase anymore, so he had it shoved towards the bottom of his backpack, covered by a bunch of random, unsuspecting things.
> 
> Peter slumps down in the seat next to MJ, watching as the rest of their class crowded into the aisle of the plane, searching for the seats.
> 
> “It’s kind of cute,” MJ tells him, curling up in her seat and looking off further up the aisle, “the two of them.”
> 
> “Ned and Betty?” Peter asks, looking at them and back at her. He laughs slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, it is.”
> 
> “But, let’s be real. They’re totally breaking up after the trip.” MJ deadpans, looking at Peter.
> 
> Peter is taken back by her seriousness, but she had a point. It didn’t happen fast and with no real reason, Ned was pretty happy though and he really seemed to like Betty.
> 
> “Maybe.” Peter shrugs, “I’m just happy for Ned.”
> 
> MJ shrugs, pulling out a book she had shoved inside of his bag before boarding. Subsequently, a sleeve of Peter’s suit falls out of the side and MJ immediately panics.
> 
> “You kept it in _here_?” MJ whispers, looking at him like he’s ridiculous. Peter quickly looks and catches on, shoving the sleeve back in the back and zipping it up.
> 
> “ _Yes_.” He half whispers and shouts at the same time. “I’m not trying to get stopped when we go through customs again where people have seen the suit in public.”
> 
> “You think with all of the money this thing costs that you could at least turn it into, I don’t know, a _microchip_ or something so it’s more discreet. Not just—hey _look_ , here’s my Spiderman suit in my backpack where everyone can—“ Peter notices Flash approaching and MJ not bothering to stop her rant, so he reacts by doing the first thing that comes to mind.
> 
> MJ is surprised, to say the least, when Peter pulls her by the back of her neck to meet his lips. It’s forced and wet and both of their lips are slightly chapped, but MJ kisses back _regardless_. The sheer force of the kiss, at first, caught her off-guard. But, they both fall into a soft rhythm and trade little pecks before pulling away.
> 
> Effective enough, Peter thinks.
> 
> “Oh, gross.” Flash fakes gagging and shakes his head. “I can’t believe you two dorks are together now.”
> 
> “Jealous, _Eugene_?” MJ knows how much he hates her calling him by his name, so it’s always a go-to comeback for MJ because it immediately shuts Flash up.
> 
> “Never.” He admits, face still scrunched up in disgust. He retreats soon after and both of them start laughing quietly to each other.
> 
> “You know, it’s kind of ironic.” MJ starts, leaning closer to Peter.
> 
> “What?” Peter asks, leaning in too, causing their shoulders to touch.
> 
> “He loves Spider-Man so much, but despises you.” She tells him quietly, resting her chin in her hand to stare at Peter.
> 
> “And if he ever found out—“ Peter didn’t even like thinking about that. Flash would definitely try ruining his life and that was not something Peter needed right now.
> 
> “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” MJ reassured him, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.
> 
> “I know.” Peter tells her, smiling back tight-lipped. “Ned keeps telling me you’re apart of the club now.”
> 
> “Yeah, a FOS.”
> 
> “A what?”
> 
> MJ rolls her eyes in annoyance because she feels ridiculous saying it aloud.
> 
> “Friend of Spider-Man.” She mumbles.
> 
> Peter laughs silently to himself, catching a glimpse of Ned a few seats in front of him. Ned was always the most excited about all of this stuff, but now he had MJ to consider. He wasn’t sure how she felt about it exactly, just that she was cool with it, so far.
> 
> “Or GOS.” Peter says, only half-joking.
> 
> “GO—are you calling me your _girlfriend_ now?” MJ asks, a hint of a smirk gracing her features. She pulls back in her seat to look at him fully.
> 
> Peter blushes immediately and starts to stammer over his words like he had made a mistake and was trying to backtrack.
> 
> “Unless that’s like—not cool with you? I just thought that—I _mean_ we don’t have to do labels or anything, I just figured—I mean you told me back there that you liked me and so I assumed—“
> 
> “ _Peter_ ,” MJ says calmly, grabbing his chin softly so he would look at her and not everywhere else. “I was joking. Of course, I’m cool with being your girlfriend.”
> 
> Peter lets out a huge sigh of relief, sinking into his chair as MJ pulls her hand away from his face. “Okay. Good.”
> 
> “Now I just have to figure out what I put you under in my phone.” She teases, scrolling through her contacts. “I should probably change it from _Parker_ —maybe I could just put Peter, or boyfriend, or—“
> 
> “If you put Spider-Man, MJ, I _swear_ —“ Peter laughs, he knows she’s teasing, but still. Rookie move.
> 
> “I was going to say ‘loser’ but that’s a good idea, actually.” MJ tells him, quickly typing something on her phone.
> 
> Peter quickly snatched her phone, which MJ immediately grabs for, punching him in the leg when she can’t reach anymore. He removes whatever she had started to type and replaces it with his own. When he finishes, he hands the phone back to MJ, who quickly snatched it back.
> 
> She looks at her phone for a moment before looking up at him with an unamused face, pretty typical MJ look if you were to ask Peter, but he knows she wanted to laugh.
> 
> “ _Night Monkey_? You’re such an idiot.” She says, shaking her head. She erases it and types something else before locking her phone, forbidding Peter from seeing it.
> 
> Peter shrugs at the idiot comment, because what’s new? He’s _always_ a bit of dork.
> 
> When the plane finally takes off, they had both settled into silence, picking something to watch on the tiny little screen in front of them. Unfortunately, MJ was having a hard time hearing it.
> 
> Peter remembers the dual headphone adapter he had brought at the beginning of the trip and pulls it out of the front pocket of his bag before reaching inside the bigger pocket for some snacks. He finds two granola bars and a small bottle of water, it’s not much but he knows MJ is hungry by the way her stomach has been growling the past hour, so he hands her one.
> 
> “What’s with these stupid dual headphone adapters?” MJ laughs, taking the granola bar and ripping the packaging open. “We could literally just each share a side of a headphone.”
> 
> “It’s _convenient_.” Peter defends, holding it up to her. She sighs in defeat and plugs her own pair in while Peter pulls a pair out of his jacket pocket and plugs his own in.
> 
> They can both hear perfectly now and MJ is silently crunching on her granola bar, her attention no longer on Peter, but on the film. Peter smiles triumphantly because he knows MJ is practical about things and thinks that certain inventions are ridiculous and there’s no use for them. But, that’s also coming from a girl who thinks androids are going to take over in the future—at least that’s what she keeps telling Peter.
> 
> Peter doesn’t watch much of the movie is he’s being honest, because most of it is spent looking at MJ. Openly now, because he can do that and not feel like a creep.
> 
> At some point MJ notices and leans over the armrest separating their seats and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers and letting both of the hands meet in the middle on the armrest. Peter smiles but keeps quiet because MJ immediately turns back to the movie.
> 
> He didn’t realize how MJ would react to all of this—Spider-Man, him telling her how much he liked her—and he kind of expected her to just ignore him completely, because she had done it for so long before, watching from a distance. But if he had known before, _why_ she was watching him, maybe things could have been different or happened sooner. He’s just glad that they’re here now and he can hold her hand in public and MJ feels safe and confident enough to not pull away. And on the few occasions Peter did catch her looking at him, she wouldn’t turn away.
> 
> He didn’t want her too. He wanted her to feel safe and now that he was there for her. MJ had told him that she had a hard time connecting with people and didn’t have much luck in keeping them around when she did so he wanted to be that person for her.
> 
> The person that stuck around and didn’t let go. The person that could be there to protect her.
> 
> Maybe even _love_ her.


End file.
